


Ein Mitternachtskuss

by doctorofthemacabre



Category: Nazi Germany - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorofthemacabre/pseuds/doctorofthemacabre
Summary: 'I couldn’t remember an evening quite as warm as this.. in fact, it may not be the evening that is warm, but the seemingly perpetuating flush that blossomed pink on my cheeks which lingered as we made our way out onto the patio for a breath of fresh air. I had been told on multiple occasions never to be alone in the company of Joseph Goebbels, but I had conveniently forgotten that as his hand brushed against the small of my back, guiding me away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds within the house and out into the cooler night air.'
Relationships: Joseph Goebbels x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ein Mitternachtskuss

I couldn’t remember an evening quite as warm as this.. in fact, it may not be the evening that is warm, but the seemingly perpetuating flush that blossomed pink on my cheeks which lingered as we made our way out onto the patio for a breath of fresh air. I had been told on multiple occasions never to be alone in the company of Joseph Goebbels, but I had conveniently forgotten that as his hand brushed against the small of my back, guiding me away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds within the house and out into the cooler night air. 

“I must say, it is almost a relief to be away from the charlatans and the egoists in there.” The sentence escaped my lips without much thought, but was followed by a feigned gasp. “Oh- I must apologise, I hadn’t thought-“ Of course, those very charlatans and egoists were his party guests, invited from the very tip of his reservoir pen, of which he knew (some of them) a little more than personally. 

“Please. Don’t apologise, ______, I couldn’t agree more..” A gentle laugh filled the air, holding fragility and grace, kindred to it’s bearer. “The night air possesses all of the grace and charm which many of those men lack, and I needed the break just as much as you did.” The minister took a moment to glance at his polished shoes, before readjusting his weight onto his left foot, and his gaze drew across to the resplendent glass doors. The light from the ballroom pooled out onto the patio, casting a soft orange glow that became slowly consumed into the blackness of the garden the further it reached. A tune - familiar to me and apparently to the man before me - began to play, the crackling of the record amplified over the gramophone. 

“Moonlight Serenade.. how ironic,” I hummed, face lighting up with a smile as I too turned to face the door, keen to get back to the music. 

“Ironic?” The Minister replied, genuine query in his voice. Turning back around, his brow was downcast with curiosity, eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Well," I began to explain. "-ironic in the sense that they’re the ones dancing to it- inside, that is, and we’re the ones in the moonlight. Oh, do ignore me, I do come out with such drivel sometimes.” All of a sudden I felt so very conscious of myself. I suppose it was embarrassment.. 

“Well, I would beg to differ.. I believe that the irony comes not from them dancing to it in there, but from us *not* dancing to it out here. May I have the pleasure..? ”His voice was comparable to silk, drawing me in with each syllable he uttered. Glancing down, a white gloved hand was extended. He was offering this dance. Oh my..

“You may-“ I replied without much hesitation at all. “But I must warn you, I’m not the most graceful.” The remark was followed by a timid laugh as I took his hand. Suddenly I was merely a foot away from him as he drew me closer, the other hand settling on my waist. If he had been watching, he would have certainly watched my eyes widen with pure excitement. Me, dancing with Doctor Goebbels.. I would have been crazy to have even dreamt of this!

“Oh my dear, you are the most graceful being I have ever set eyes on.” The Doctor’s low voice came, warm breath dancing against my ear. “And you are certainly the most beautiful woman I have had the good fortune to dance with.” His lips brushed my ear this time, and a thousand butterflies took flight within my stomach. As the music continued, Joseph drew me closer to him, and slowly but surely my head settled against his chest. It was blissful - and I was almost certainly in my own slice of heaven. The peppery scent of his cologne took over my senses, and as my eyes shut, all I could think of was the divine being before me. The world seemed to slow, each sway becoming longer as his fingers intertwined with my own. Away from the mass crowds, Doctor Joseph Goebbels was the romantic, the poet, the lover. I dared to tip my head back for just a moment, our eyes locking. With bated breath I watched, getting lost in the devastating eyes twinkling back at me. A gentle breeze passed through the night, yet nothing could cool the heat from my burning cheeks. 

“You’re blushing, my dear.” Joseph purred, his goading smile causing my eyes to drop briefly before returning to his own.

“I am? Oh.. goodness.”His lips drew closer to my own, and it started with a stutter in my breathing, like the frenzied sound of a startled bird taking wing. The amazing thing was, Joseph hadn’t even pressed his lips against my own yet; he was hovering scant millimeters away and letting our breath mingle in the space between. The mere anticipation of the kiss was enough to draw out the desperation for contact. He hesitated for a moment, before a call came from the doorway. 

“Herr Doktor-!” 

There was a short gasp as he stood straight, hands dropping mine. In an instant, the heat radiating from his own body had escaped mine and I felt so very solitary.

“How dare you interrupt me! Be gone!” He snarled at the waiter, who took no hesitation in disappearing back inside. The exclamation came uncharacteristically from the Doctor that I knew. It took him a moment and a sharp exhalation before he turned his attention back to me. His index finger rested underneath my chin, thumb settling just before my lip. 

“I do apologise, _____. Now, may I kiss you, my darling girl?” 

I could not muster the words, simply nodding weakly at him in awe and disbelief. When our lips finally met, affection swelled in my chest. Each caress of his tongue against my lips causes sparks of electricity to dance down my spine. His other hand found my hip, drawing me even closer as he allowed a soft moan to escape in the form of a deep hum. His lips seem to worship mine, a touch of velvet compared to the other men who have stolen kisses from me. In a moment he became more insistent, more possessive as he deepened the kiss. His arm wrapped around my back, and I’m being drawn away from the pool of light on the patio, toward the garden bench beneath the shaded pergola.

Somehow, in the moment our lips brushed, I knew I was to be his for as long as he demanded it.. and not a fraction of my body would deny it.


End file.
